Where No One Has Gone Before: T'Harus
by Little-dhamphir
Summary: Jim gets a new sister when his mother remarries a guy named Mark. When James finds out what his sister enjoys most, he invites her to join his ship as they head towards T'Harus for the next mission w/ Bones at his side for a diplomatic session on T'harus.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This will be a story about Jim, McCoy, Lillian Marie Kirk and a planet called T'Harus. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. I will switch points of view between Lillian and James T. Kirk. That way, you get a better feel of the two charcters as the story evolves into not only an angsty story, but story with adventure and good moments as well.

Well, dont want to keep you waiting any longer.

So here's Chapter One: The Start of a new life: Part 2. - Little-Dhamphir-

* * *

><p>"Ah, Jim. Good to see your back."<p>

Moments ago, Jim had woken up in the ICU section in Medical Bay, disoriented. He had no clue what McCoy; the good doctor was talking about and it had shown on his face. But McCoy paid no attention to Kirk who was still strapped on the biobed due to complications of a severe allergic reaction that had closed Kirk's throat and produced violent seizures when Kirk's biochemistry fluctuated at an abnormal speed and ammounts. Instead, Bones went to remove the incubation tube from Kirk's throat. Followed by a quick thrust of a glass of water into Jim's hands.

"Drink." Dr. McCoy ordered. For once, Jim complied; sipping the water until it was half-empty in the small glass he held.

"What happened?" Kirk rasped once he gained enough strength to say these two words.

"What do you think happened you little dimbo? You had another goddamn reaction."

"Bones..." Jim comtemplated on what to say next. "What?"  
>"Since when did you... say dimbo?" Kirk tried to hide a smile that was forming on his face. Most of the time Bones called Jim an idiot. He didn't mind the name at all. It helped to lessen the bad situations some. Dimbo on the other hand...<p>

McCoy was suprised. Of all the questions Jim could ask at that particular moment, it HAD to be that.

With no other reply but " 'Cause, I wanted to." James laughed as Bones reached down to remove the straps that still restrained Jim. Peeved, that his friend was laughing at him for an old southern saying that he hadn't said since he was a small boy.

"Oh, and Jim..."

"Yeah Bones," Jim said tiredly.

"Your mother wants to talk to you as soon as possible." Bones handed Jim a PADD. "Better call her now and let her know you're alright."

"Thanks." Kirk said quietly as bones turned to leave the Captain's private room. Kirk turned his attention to the PADD.

"Oh, and Kid..."

"mmmmm..." Kirk mumbled as he was punching in the long distance communications access code for Winona.

"Glad you're okay." Bones said sincerely. Kirk looked up and saw his friend exit out the door. Getting a glimpse outside in the central part of Sickbay. It was dark, which meant it had to be nightime on the ship. A quick glance at the clock proved Jim's theory was correct for it said 23:48.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" A tired voice said at the other end of the PADD.<p>

"Hey, Mom." Grinned Kirk.

"Jim! Oh my god, you're alright!" Winona's tired face quickly expressed shock over hearing her son's voice and relief that he was talking her her, despite the time.

"Yup. Still alive and kicking. Dr. McCoy said you wanted to tell me something?"

Winona kirk paused for a moment. Not sure how to form her next words. Deciding a straight forward anwer would be best. "I'm getting married; again, Jim."

Jim's body tensed up. Frank had been married to winonna after George had passed so suddenly. Jim knew that as he grew older, Frank and Winonna's fights got more severe; partly because of Jim. Hearing that his mothing had apparently divorced frank - finally: it was still a shock to hear that she was still getting married again.

"That's wonderful news, mom." Jim said, though it was part lie.

"Yup!" She sounded relieved to hear that. "I checked your ships's shore leave dates. The wedding will take place in two and a half months. Sam will be there, as well as Mark, my fiancee. He has a daughter too. Her name is Lillian and she is in her last year at StarFleet Academy..." Winonna rambled on as Kirk withdrew in himself. It was a lot to take in with the mixed emotions he was feeling.

"... Jim? Are you going to answer me?"

"Huh?" Jim shook himself out of his reverie.

"Can you please come?" It seemed like Winonna was almost begging.

"Oh... sure. Can I invite a few people from the Enterprise to come as well as Admiral Pike?" Jim knew his voice sounded small, almost childlike. But damn it all if he was going to endure another wedding without people there who he actually knew.

"Sure. No problem." Winonna yawned again. "Listen, I have to go now. I leave for a two month flight with the USS Nimmitz to T'Harus."

"Alright." With lack of any better words to say they both said their good byes and the line disconnected.

_'What was he to do?_' Jim thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Now, the Clock read 00:23 just as McCoy came back in.<p>

Jim Jumped after discovering that Bones had entered his room and sat down quickly beside his bed. "Jim, you should try to sleep now. You'll be discharged tomorrow evening if all goes well with a mandatory one days rest."

Upon closer inspection of McCoy's face, Jim knew something was wrong with his close friend.

"Bones... you alright?" Jim asked cautiously. Knowing he was messed up too at the moment.

"yeah, why?"

"You usually dont talk to me like that. Normally you're threatening me and what not." Kirk said nonchalantly.

"Do you want me to talk like that? I can even -"

"Don't even think about it." Jim warned. He knew what McCoy was trying to say; knew what the giddy hypo-loving-torture freak was going to push for.

"Then shut up and go to sleep before I do use a hypo on you. I know you're tired but I'm tired too." Bones sighed. "Look, just please, just this once. Do what your told." Kirk nodded silently as he handed the PADD over to McCoy when he stood from the nearby bedside chair. McCoy started to leave the room when Jim suddenly asked: "Hey Bones..."

"Yeah Jim?" As Leonard turned around to face his friend one more time that evening in the private ICU room.

"Would you come to my mother;s wedding... if you were invited?" Jim looked really uncomfortable. He knew that Bones was still getting over his recent divorce and dreaded what McCoy's answer might be.

"Sure." Bones replied. Leaving a shocked Jim alone in his room until Alpha shift would begin later that morning.

With nothing better to do, Jim rolled over on his side and fell asleep. Allergic reaction normally kept him feeling exhasusted for a day or two and Jim still had a lot of questions to ask McCoy. His only problem though, was how to ask them in the most annoying way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I will be updating chapter one (by that, I mean edit) tomorrow. Here is chapter two. This story is to follow the recent movie's timeline. I will be adding my own characters to the mix, but not that many as well as a made up planet: T'Harus. Winonna Kirk will not be mentioned much in this story. It will be mainly Lillian M. Kirk, James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Two and 12 Months later:

"Mom! We're here!" Came a cry down the main rented house's stairs. It also came from none other than Jim.

Winonna emerged from the top of her stairs; half-dressed and already showing some signs of stress. Weddings was something she took seriously. This time, she hoped, Mark would be a better husband and "father" to Jim and Sam since George's death many years ago; unlike Frank had been. Then again, she really didn't care since Sam had a steady job and was attending college for a business degree and Jim was mostly out in space doing god-knows-what on a daily basis that could kill him.

"Oh good. You're here. Could you please show your guests their assigned rooms in the adjacent beach homes please." Winonna spoke distractedly.

"Sure..." came Jim's reply. Behind Jim stood Admiral Pike, Bones, Uhura, Spock, Checkov, Sulu, Scotty, and the beautiful Nurse Chapel. "Where's the list for the rooms?" Kirk asked as his mother turned to head back to one of the rooms. "On the kitchen table. It should be on top of the paper stack." Winonna called out of her spparent room before shutting the door. "Okay... now, where's the kitchen?" Mumbled Kirk, more to himself than anyone else.

A few minutes later Scotty called out. "I found it! It's a wee little kitchen though." Kirk emerged from a guest room outside on the pool deck (out of the three levels the house had). Having already claimed the room for him and Bones to share before more people showed up and took all the good rooms. Pike had already taken his items to a guest bedroom on the second floor. He was also staying with the bride, groom, and their sons and daughter in a tall house called Bahama Breeze.

When Kirk arrived; along with everyone else, they stared at the table. It was littered with papers everywhere, with no apparent paper stacks. Kirk approached the table and stared at each one. 'seriously? How the hell am I suppsed to find a measley sheet of paper among this stack right here?' Jim thought to himself while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Jim... do you need any help?"

Jim wasn't sure who said it. He was more distracted by the apparent mess of papers on the table. "No;" He said quietly; eyes darting over the table top. He spotted a piece of paper that looked promising. When he lifted it up, it read: Guest Housing: Enterprise; page 2 of 3. "Found it."

Twenty minutes later. Everyone but Uhura and Nurse Chapel was carrying their own things down to the house at the corner. Both Jim and McCoy was carries the ladies siutcases and toilitries bags for them, being the gentlemen that we were. It was a decent sized rental home on Crystal Beach, Flordia called Family Tides and they all had the house to themselves. Which was really good.

Scotty let out a whistle in disbelief when he saw the house. "That's one fine beauty there. Almost reminds me of home." He told everyone. Spock was indifferent. All the homes were the same to him. They existed so that humans could rest in privacy when they didn't want to go out in public. It was a logical reason he thought to himself. Chapel and Uhura thought the home was very pretty and were the first to enter it. Quickly claiming their shared room that had a canopy style bed. Spock took his own room that allowed the most sunshine, which was the master bedroom. While Sulu and Checkov took the room with the queen bed and a twin bed off to the corner. Scotty took the remaining room (that didn't have four bunk beds in it) that was really meant for toddlers and their mothers, but he didn't mind. It was still a bed to sleep on at night.

Once settled, they all went out to their private pool. Some played volleyball, while others (mainly Chapel and Uhura) laid out. It was already eight o'clock p.m. and no one really wanted to go out and eat tonight in public. They were there on a two week vacation and had plenty of time to enjoy the local Floridian food later. Bones and Adm. Pike both brought their swimming trunks with them while Jim quietly slipped out. Instead, he had to attend the wedding reception since he was unwillingly made one of seven groomsmen.

* * *

><p>Sam would be arriving tomorrow, the day of the wedding. His flight got cancelled because of severe tropical weather near Boston a few hours ago. Lillian would also be arriving tomorrow due to a twenty-four hour illness that caused her to be admitted into Starfleet Academy's Medical clinic. She would be dismissed around ten his evening and would leave for the next flight out to Tampa, Flordia, renting a car and driving straight up to Crystal Beach; arriving around seven am tomorrow. Thankfully, the airport wasn't that far from the beach.<p>

* * *

><p>At eleven pm, Jim made it back to his room. He found Bones laying in their shared bed reading an actual book. You know, the ones with the paper bound pages and all. It was a classic of couse: An old paperbound Barnes and Noble Classic, White Fang and The Call of the Wild. Sitting on the side of the bed that had lamp light. It shocked Jim by something so ordane. It made him smile for a moment.<p>

"Bones!" Jim exclaimed as he went towards the coffee pot to pour himself some coffee. He was too wired anyway to sleep. His mother was getting closer to being stressed out. Sam's and Lillian's delay made it all the worse during the reception. As well as the cake mishap (really, who sends an Over the Hill cake for someone turning 65 named Majorie to a wedding shower?) and the catering crew placing food out on the table that Jim was all allergic to but the bread.

Leonard looked up from his book as he placed a small flash card in the book to hold his place. "Good evening to you too Jim..." Pausing as he noted to tired expression on his friends face. "... I guess." He cocked his head to the side as he evaluated his friend pouring the coffee before raiding their mini fridge for food. "Did they starve you?" Bones smirked.

"Haha funny." Jim's reply spoke as if he was annoyed, but really he was amused. "No," Jim added after a moment; sitting down in the chair between the bedside table and the food counter. "Not exactly." He turned his eyes away for a moment, but that was all that Bones needed to see that something was bothering Jim. He didn't look physically tired, just in the emotional sense. Also, him drinking black coffee straight up was further proof that something was bothering him."

"Care to talk about it?" Came Bones' concerned reply.

"Just your typical wedding mishaps. Lillian has the twenty-four hour flu, Sam's flight canceled because of bad weather, the catering staff tryin' to kill me -"

"Wait, what?" Bones sat straighter in his bed as he closely evaluated his friend. "What was the last part you said again?"

"The catering staff tried to kill me." Kirk grinned at Bones as if sharing a hidden joke with him, but Bones only Scowled. Jim quickly continued on. "They placed some food on the banquet table. AImost all of which I was allergic too. Mark was furious that they cooked all the food from the wrong list. Winonna on the other hand -" Jim trailed off, not wanting to say what was next. Even he wasn't sure that his mother went into the bathroom so she could cry. Nothing was pointed to that other than a small balled up tissue that she still held in her hand. That amazed Jim as she was only in there for five minutes.

"Wow. So, what did you eat?"

"Two small bread loaves. There was ten total. But Mark's Nieces and Nephews claimed the rest before I could get any more. Oh, and I had a small margarita called 'Gater Snap. It was suprising good." Kirk added, mused by the memory.

"Wow, talk about a busy night." Leonard paused before speaking again. The insult was too good to pass. "Thank god you at least paid attention to what you were eating."

Jim paused mid bite of his half eaten apple. "What do ya mean?" Jim asked?

"You and your rotten luck for all things allergies. I would have hated getting an emergency medical call because about an allergic reaction because stupid head beside me forgot to look at his food before consuming it. It would have ruined my perfect afternoon playing water volleyball with the crew." Bones was grinning now. Knowing that Jim was taking the bait.

"Oh, shut up." Jim retorted. "You know me having an allergic reaction would have made your day. You just love your hypos can can't be away from them for too long."

Bones' grin grew bigger as Jim's brow burrowed in deeper thought before realizing why Bones was still grinning. "There's hypos in the room right now are there?" A look of shock, mixed with fear replaced Kirk's annoyed look on his face.

"You of all people should have known I couldn't leave my hypos behind. They're like my favorite annoying children. I brought Alice, Stacey, and Rose with me."

"Hey! Did you name them after my ex-girlfriends from our Academy days?"

"Yup! Now, I'll have something to tell those girls should you do something stupid while on shore leave. I think they will enjoy the infamous Kirk experiencing embarassment after their disaterous dates with you."

"Bones..." Jim growled. "Dont you dare try anything like that."

Bones laughed. Ignoring Jim's threat.

"Come on Jim. It's eleven thirty. Come to bed now." Leonard yawned then, emphazing his point that both should be going to sleep now. Tomorrow would be a long day as the wedding started at Four in the afternoon and would clearly continue late into the night on the beach with the drinking, partying, and what not.

"Can't. Mark's parents will be arriving in an hour at Tampa airport. Going to go pick them up." Jim lifted his cup, proving his point while finishing his apple. He downed the rest of his coffee and grabbed the box of doughnuts that was on his lap. Standing to let himself out of the room. "Don't wait for me." Kirk said as he glanced at his watch. Leonard was shocked. He didn't expect that from Jim. Luckily, his many years as a doctor helped him to hide his emotions very well from Jim, not wanting to Jim to see that.

" 'kay. G'nite Jim."

"Night Bones." Was James' reply as he left the bedroom while sliding the door shut.

* * *

><p>It was 2:38 am before James arrived back to the house rental. He went straight to his room once Mark's parents' luggage was tucked safe and sound in their room.<p>

Alice and Erick were very cool for old people. It amazed jim that both were still alive. Alice was 87 while Erick was 90 and that they were suprisingly fun to be around. They were nothing like you typical elderly people. They took the bedroom on the first floor, only because Alice had knee replacement surgery two months ago. While she could still walk, her doctor forbidded her from taking any flight of stairs for six months, afraid of any possible falls she might have should her other knee decide to give out.

Jim quietly entered his room to where the now sleeping bones laid in their shared bed. Kirk quickly put on his night outfit and went straight to bed. Too tired to brush his teeth or do anything else.

* * *

><p>AN2: If you want to view these houses, please go to  (Click on 'View All Properties {It's in small print} above the Quick Search section on the homepage. There you can view actuall beach homes. For all intents and purposes of this story: Emerald Gem and Chesapeake Cottage have also ben "rented" out for this story.

Chapter three will be the wedding itself while Chapter four in a higlight of where the Enterprise crew did on their Shore leave as the reminess all the things they did in their shuttle crafts on their return trip to the shipo: Enterprise.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll post a link of Winonna's dress soon. I think it's beautiful!


	3. Chapter 3

The outdoor wedding tent was ellogantly laid out. It was meticulous and beautiful. The table cloths and chair covers were mainly white. The accents (the table center piece, the trimming on the table cloth, and the bow tie on the back of wach chair) was either dark purple, or dark red; depending on which table you sat at. Overall, the color scheme was perfect and all the guests loved it!

Going through the wedding tent was a dark red aisle for the bride to walk on. Scattered on the aisle were dark purple violet petals. Everyone took their seats at their assigned seats. Everyone else who was involved in the ceremony themselves was in their positions as the wedding march lyrics began.

Mark's father, Erick escorted Alice and Winonna's widowed mother down the aisle first before taking their seats at the long, rectangular table nearby. Then came the bridesmaids and the groomsmen hand in hand down the aisle before taking their places as well around the alter. Then Admiral Pike (who was going to officially wed the wedding couple) and finally, the bride herself: Winonna Kirk.

Sadly, Winonna's father had passed away two months ago. He had been an innoncent bystander when a car drove down the main strip and accidently shot him with a phaser. The killer was trying to aim for someone else nearby. This was why Winonna had walked down the aisle by herself this time.

As soon as Winonna Kirk reached the end of the aisle; Admiral Pike began officiating. "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Winonna Alice Kirk and Mark Emeory Clifton in marriage. In the three years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live thier lives together as husband and wife."

Pike paused for just a moment before he bagan to speak again.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thirves on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.

Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running stream of chocolate; to know the pain of too much tenderness on a cold winter's night; to wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of living; to rest at the noon hour and meditate at the meaning of love; to return home at the gratitude of see each other once again and to sleep soundly with the visions of all who you love as the tendrils of night moves wistfully around you."

Admiral Pike paused for a moment. He turned towards Mark and then said:

"Mark, do you have a poem you wish to read to Winonna?"

"Yes sir." Replied Mark as he grasped both of Winonna hands. He took a quick, steady breath and then spoke. His voice was filled with nothing but love as he said: "This poem that I want to share with you Winonna was recited at my parents' wedding 52 years ago. It was written by Christopher Marlowe and is Titled: The Passionate Shepherd to his love."

Mark took a breaths pause then spoke again.

"_**Come live with me and be my love, And we will all the pleasures prove That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,**_  
><em><strong>Woods, or steepy mountain yields. And we will sit upon the rocks,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seeing the shepherds feed thier flocks,<strong>_  
><em><strong>By shallow rivers to whose falls Malodius birds sing Madrigals.<strong>_

_**And I will make the beds of roses And a thousand fragrant poises, A cap of flowers, and a kirtle Embroidered alll with leaves of myrtle;**_

_**A gown made of the finest wool Which from our pretty lambs we pull;**_  
><em><strong>Fair lined slippers for the cold,<strong>_  
><em><strong>with buckles of the purest gold;<strong>_

_**A belt of straw and ivy buds, With coral clasos and amber studs; And if these pleasures may thee move, Come live with me and be my love. The shepherd's swains shall dance and sinf For thy delight each May morning:**_  
><em><strong>If these delights thy mind may move,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then live with me and be my love<strong>_."

When Mark had finished reciting the poem, Admiral Pike nodded then turned to Winonna. "And you, Winonna. Do you have a reading you would like to recite?"

"Yes Sir, Admiral." Winonna replied. Then Winonna looked from the Admiral and faced her soon-to-be husband. "This reading that I wish to recite to you was read during my parents wedding as well. This reading was written by Wilfred A. Peterson and is titled: The Art of Marriage" Winonna too, paused for only a short moment as she prepared herself to speak.

"_**The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day.**_

_**It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years.**_

_**It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy.**_

_**It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other.**_

_**It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.**_

_**It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful.**_  
><em><strong>It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner<strong>_."

When Winonna finished her reading, Admiral Pike began with the next reading. "For my reading for the soon to be married couple, I will be reciting Regina Hill's Foundations of a Marriage."

"_**Love, trust, and forgiveness are the foundations of marriage. In marriage, many days will bring happiness, while other days may be sad. But together, two hearts can overcome everything...In marriage, all of the moments won't be exciting or romantic, and sometimes worries and anxiety will be overwhelming. But together, two hearts that accept will find comfort together. Recollections of past joys, pains, and shared feelings will be the glue that holds everything together during even the worst and most insecure moments. Reaching out to each other as a friend, and becoming the confidant and companion that the other one needs, is the true magic and beauty of any two people together. It's inspiring in each other a dream or a feeling, and having faith in each other and not giving up... even when all the odds say to quit. It's allowing each other to be vulnerable, to be himself or herself, even when the opinions or thoughts aren't in total agreement or exactly what you'd like them to be. It's getting involved and showing interest in each other, really listening and being available, the way any best friend should be. Exactly three things need to be remembered in a marriage if it is to be a mutual bond of sharing, caring, and loving throughout life: love, trust, and forgiveness**_."

When the remaining reading were finished by other various people, Admiral Pike continued on with the cermony with the joining of the hands.

"Do you Mark Clifton choose Winonna Kirk to be your partner in life, to support and respect her in her successes and as well her failures, to care for her in sickness and in health, to cherish her, and to grow with her throughout the seasons as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Mark as he placed a ring on Winonna's finger.

"And do you, Winonna Kirk" As Pike Began for the second time "choose Mark Clifton to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his successes and as well his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to cherish him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Winonna as she repeated Mark's earlier gesture by placing a ring on his ringer as well.

"Then, By the Power vested in me, I pronounce you both husband and wife." He said as he placed a small vile of colored liquid in each hand of the wedding couple. "You may now pour the colors of your love into the container and then kiss the bride."

Mark and Winonna did as they were told. Each lifted their own small vial and tipped their colored water into the main container that was shaped as a heart. Winonna's water was red while Mark's was blue. When the water colors combined, it produced a dark purple color. This symbolized that they would never remarry again while the kiss sealed their own private vow.

Everyone stood up and cheered for the now married couple. May people laughed and clapped, while other wipped heir eyes as they tried to hide some of their betrayed tears.

Soon, the married couple left down the aisle, followed by Admiral Pike; then the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen and then remaining parental figures. As soon as everyone was off the aisle. The wedding guests gathered around the massive wedding cake as the married couple prepared to cut their piece of cake. As soon as the cake had ben passed around and dinner had been served, the party began.

* * *

><p>"Well Jim! Looks like you got an girl eyeing you over there!" Bones shouted over the music while everyone was dancing the night away. For once, he had not been grumpy all day. Jim turned his head and saw a pretty blonde look him over. Jim shouted that he would be back in a while. Jim grinned seductively at bones. Leonard shook his head and mumbled something about the poor girl when it concerned Jim as well as he turned to hunt down the remaining Enterprise crew.<p>

The night soon gave into the early morning as the last of the stragglers left the wedding reception area to head back to their rooms and sleep for most of the day. Some were drunk, many were not. Jim, sadly never got to find out the girl's name as she toyed with him all night long.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until four in the afternoon that Jim recieved a call from Starfleet Command. The shrill ring from his communicator woke both Leonard and Jim. Leonard mumbled something inconherently as he moved a pillow over his head to drown out the noise so he could fall back asleep again. Jim fumbled blindly for the communicator in the bedside table as he stood to take the call outside.<p>

"Hello?" Jim asked, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as the sun beat down on his face, blinding him as well.

"Is this Captain James T Kirk?" the man on the other end of the line asked?

"Yes..." Jim began. "Is there somthing wrong?"

"Captain, This is Admiral Archer. We have some unfortunate news to relay to you and your crew from Starfleet Command." _

AN: I was going to continue this chapter to include the phone call as well. But I thought against it. If you want to know what happens next. Please R&R. Sorry for the LATE post. Hope everyone is doing well.

I'll be posting the next chapter soon. I didn't spell check nor check for grammer mistakes in this chapter. I'm sorry about that.

Little-Dhamphir-


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am currently looking for a beta reader for help with editing as my Word document writer is still down. If you would like to help, please let me know through private message. I also, would like to apologize for any grammatical and typo errors in this chapter as well in advance.

little-dhamphir-

* * *

><p>"Captain, This is Admiral Archer. We have some unfortunate news to relay to you and your crew from Starfleet Command."<p>

If the sun didn't wake Jim up, then the aversion of Admiral Archer's voice did. Jim stood a little straighter as he addressed the Admiral.

"What seems to be the problem Admiral?"

"Starbase 27 recently recieved a long-range distress signal. It was from the planet T'Harus."

The admiral waited to see if Jim would comment on this. When he didn't, the Admiral resumed talking. "Apparently, the planet is need of our assistance. There was a mining accident that has caused planetary tremors. Without the constant supply of Dilithium Crystals; Starfleet cannot produce more ships to combat the heavy damage we have taken four years ago."

"But, Admiral..." Jim began. Unsure how to respond without it seeming like his was disobeying the orders that was issued. "How does the Enterprise tie into this situation? At the moment, we are 14 light years from Starbase 27 while stationed on Earth. On top of that, most of the crew has taken Shoreleave, myself included."

Jim waited for the hammer to fall. He really didn't want to abandon shoreleave so soon, but knew that he would if he must. His only problem was that it would be difficult to round up over 400 passengers on his ship. Only 20 or so crew members stayed behind to maintain the Enterprise while the ship remained in orbit around Earth at Starbase 1.

"Starfleet Command understand this dilemma Captain. Normally, under normal circumstances, Starfleet Command would not be contacting your ship while you were on shore leave. However, T'Harus is also in need of Diplomacy and protection.

T'Harus is located near the Klingon Neutral Zone. Recently, Klingon's have been abducting members of the mining crew on T'Harus. These kidnapped minors are being brainwashed and then sent back to the planet thinking that the conditions there are terrible. They have started acting out against the citizens of T'Harus.

Now, while the T'Harsan Government has been keeping the citizens of T'Harus informed; they however cannot put a stop to the attacks the brainwashed citizens are causing."

This was all still confusing to Kirk. Jim was about to ask another question when the Admiral began speaking again.

"As a result, Starfleet has more than kindly offered to help the planet T'Harus. Therefore, in order to best ensure that this planet's fate - all things considered - is secure. The High Council has decided that the Enterprise will need to travel to the planet.

Your job, Captain Kirk is to not only stop the Klingons from abducting the T'Harsan Citizians, but to also help aid in the disaster relief of rescuing any stranded minors from the mining accident and to determine the cause of the mining accident as it is still unknown.

Not only that, Captain Kirk, you and your crew must find out if there is indeed a connection to the mining abductors to the mining accident as well as attending diplomatic meeting with the T'Harsan Government so that they may be admitted into the Federation.  
>Given the success that the Enterprise has had in situations like these - the situations with multiple factors involved - It has been determined that you will be given 36 hours to locate all crew members of the Enterprise and head out for another mission. The success of Starfleet remains in your hands once again when concerning this mission. Please proceed carefully Captain Kirk."<p>

"Yes, sir. Admiral Archer." Jim responded. James T. Kirk now understood the severity of this mission, but from what he was told, many questions still remained. 'Why, was the kingons involved?' and 'When did T'Harsus apply to be admitted to the Federation?' Just as Jim was about to end the Transmission, the Admiral spoke once more:

"Oh and Jim?"

"Yes, Admiral?"

"In a few hours, Starfleet will be sending you an update on this situation. Please review the electronic document with care. Archer out." And so went the transmission as well.

* * *

><p>It was too late now to go back to sleep. Jim headed back to his room that he and Bones was sharing. Bones was still fast asleep and Jim envied him soo much at this moment.<p>

"Bones!" Jim shouted as he opened the curtains to their room. Leonard flew under the covers quickly as the bright Flordia sun touched his eyes.

Jim could hear a faint strain of curses under the covers as he approached the bed where McCoy was still sleeping. Jim pulled the covers back and told McCoy to 'Get his lazy ass up or Jim would bring the wrath of the Green-blooded Hobgoblin down on McCoy.'

"Screw you Jim. Everyone is still on shoreleave. Leave us alone!" Bones whined as he tried to get his covers back so he could sleep once more. "Not everyone is as young and hyper as you are."

"Bones." Jim spoke with a commanding voice. It was full of seriousness. This caused McCoy to look at Jim while shielding his eyes. "Shoreleave has just been cancelled. Starfleet's orders. Everyone is to return to the ship immediately to departure. We only have 36 hours left to find 400 plus crew members. Therefore, I _**order**_ you to get your lazy ass up and start packing. This might be a Priority One mission."

That got McCoy's full attention. "What in the hell is Starfleet thinking of sending a ship out again that practically hasn't had a shoreleave in over six months?" Bones demanded.

"I'll tell you later. In the meantime, I need to go inform my mom and the remaining crew the news. Make sure your packed within four hours. We'll be leaving soon after." Jim turned to leave. He didn't want Bones to see the worry in Jim eyes. Not yet, at least.

* * *

><p>An hour later after Jim had to deal with various conversations with the crew members that were guests at his mother's third wedding as well as his mother herself. Jim was emotionally exhausted. Not only that, he needed to pack and say his early good-byes to his brother Sam and his new step-father. This was going to be a long day. And it wasn't even 10 O'Clock in the morning yet.<p>

An hour and a half later, all the crew members were finished packing and were loading their things back up in the two shuttles. Now, there was a crew member joining the Enterprise as well: Lillian Marie Kirk.

Jim invited her when he found out that she loved to visit the planet occasionally. Not only that, but she also knew the Royal Family personally as well as the T'Harsan language and customs. Jim knew this would come in handy since not that many people had even heard of T'Harus before - Jim included - and even fewer knew the planet's language and customs. Only three starfleet members knew the T'Harsan language and customs. Lillian was one of them. Uhura was going to have a field day with this assignment.

What made Lillian more unique was that she was Jim's half-sister now. Even more so, he danced and flirted with her at the party. This creeped Jim out more than anything since neither knew that they were going to be brother and sister (how that mistake was made, Jim would never know). Jim Kirk was determined to put that in the past and never speak of it again. No matter how cute Lillian was, there was going to be no compassion involved beyone the brother and sister level.

Jim and Scotty piloted the two shuttles out of the Earth's atmosphere. Uhura had established communications between the two shuttle crafts so that they could still communicate amongst each other. Everyone was laughing and reminescing on the wedding itself while quickly making Lillian comfortable. They even told Lillian crazy stories os situations that the Enterprise had experienced in the four years since the incident with the Narada.

* * *

><p>By the time both shuttles had docked. Everyone went straight to work. Uhura began sending out pre-recorded messages to the remaining members of the Enterprise telling them that shoreleave has been cancelled and they they were to report back to the ship immediately once the message had been recieved; informing the enterprise on how they would be getting back on the ship. McCoy and Nurse chapel immediately took incentory of all medical supplies and sent out a message to Starfleet Command a list of items that the Enterprise needed for its next message. Within the hour, all medical supplies was transported (among many crew members who were returning to the ship) and recieved.<p>

Engineering decks reported that everyone had been fixed and was operating smoothly. While Spock and Jim went about making sure that crew members were working efficiently. Lillian, on the other hand, had no clue what to do. With Captain Kirk's official request to Starfleet Command, Jim had asked that Cadet Kirk accompany him to T'Harus as a lead communicator and negociator. She was the perfect candiate to help with this mission: not only did she knew the Royal family personally, she had also dated the youngest Prince for 6 months.

Starfleet granted Jim permission for Lillian to accompany Jim and the Enterprise crew to T'Harsus. Her knowledge in Security, Communications and Medicine was valued enough. But for her, to be only one of 6 humans (and even on of three in the Federation itself) who knew the ins and outs of how T'Harus was run... well, that just made things go a lot smoother.

As Lillian stood on the deck out of everyone's way, Uhura was the first to notice her.

"Ensign Kirk." Uhura addressed to Lillian.

"Yes, Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Could you please help me in communications in relaying and recieving messages from all crew members who are currently assigned with the Enterprise? My station is starting to be back logged from all the messages and I could really use some help."

Nyota smiled kindly to Lillian. She knew that Lillian was been recently declared as a graduated student. But, however gifted Lillian was (like her half-brother) she still looked completely lost on the ship.

"Yes, Ma'am." replied Ensign Kirk as they both stepped out of the bridge to walk down to the communications lab to begin their work.

* * *

><p>Thirty 36 hours since Jim had recieved the phone call from Starfleet Command, the Enterprise was ready to warp out into space. All but three crew members had returned back to the ship and their posts. Luckily, these crew members would not be court martialed in any way since it was determined that there was no way that communications could be restored to them. Two of the three was hiking up Mt. Everest and the other crew member had recently sustained severe injuries from a fall while residing on Starfleet's main Campus. Of course, this crew member would live, but for now was comatose so that he multiple injuries could heal without the stress that crew members on the Enterprise experienced daily.<p>

As Captain Kirk emerged on the bridge, Uhura spoke up.

"Dock reports ready for Departure, Captain Kirk."

Everyone looked away from their consoles to watch Kirk take his seat at the Captain's chair.

"Mr. Sulu. Plot a course to Starbase 27; warp factor seven. We need to pick up additional temporary crew members."

"Aye, Captain." Mr. Checkov and Mr. Sulu's fingers rapidly moved accross their respective screens as the Enterprise left its docking station.

"Lt. Uhura. Please notify all of the Enterprise Command Crew as well as Ensign Kirk for a mandatory meeting in Meeting room 2 in one hour. Make sure that have all updated statuses in their repsective fields as well as to be debriefed on the current siutation that has now be identified as a Priority One mission."

"Yes, Captain." Ihura's fingers also flew accross the communications panel on the bridge as she contacted each crew member.

"Mr. Spock." Spoke the captain as he turned to leave the bridge. "You have the conn."

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there you have it. The end of the wedding and the start of the latest mission. I would like to thank ANN for submitting a review. It was very much appreciated. It helped out a lot because I was starting to think that this story was badly written. Her review litterally made my day, and for that, I just wanted to say "Thank you" to Ann personally. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Jim sat quietly in Meeting Room 2. In ten minutes time, his senior staff members would be sitting along-side with him, relaying reports to him, just as much as he would read his report to them. Kirk had read the T'Harus file that he had received yesterday; twice. The first time Jim had read the file, he was astounded that the file was small. He was astounded that the file contained very little information. It was one thing for Enterprise to deal with one scenario: but four different scenarios? It was almost unheard of! But that indeed was what the document had detailed.

_In 2181; The T'Harus had been discovered by NX-23 Starship Valiant. Her class was one of the late NX starships; and the beginning of the era of the USS class. It was this ship that ultimately made the first contact with the early colonists on T'Harus. _

_It was an accident of course, but cultural contamination did occur. The Captain, Chief Engineer and the Helmsman were traveling in a shuttle pod. They wanted to fly in and land on the dark side of the planet so that they could remain unseen. Since this was a pre-warp civilization: strict protocols had to be followed. They took very little with them. Just the standard phase gun, communicator, and Starfleet ration packs. All contained in a small bag for easy transportation. _

_They didn't pay close attention to their surroundings. If they had, then they would have picked up on the subtle foot steps that followed them at a short distance. As the crew members from the Valiant led their way into the nearest ravine, they walked in on an ambush. T'Harsan colonists dropped from the higher ledge rocks and attacked. The crew from the Valiant immediately responded. They pulled out their phasers, but were unsuccessful. Three T'Harsan men who had jumped from above delivered three quick blows to each crew members heads and were knocked unconscious. _

_The crew members didn't regain consciousness for three days. The T'Harsan colonists were smart though. They figured out how to use the phasers and the communicators. The T'Harsan Royal Guard called out to anyone who was also using the communicator. It took a few minutes before the ship could respond. The T'Harsans didn't speak English and made it difficult for the Ship's Communications Officer to figure out the rough vocal sounds that emanated from his console. But it was enough to alarm the Bridge. The communications officer; Tactical Officer; and the First Officer went down to the surface to meet the T'Harsans.. The Universal Translator (hand held version) deciphered what the T'Harsans had said when the rescue crew had arrived at the main hut and the negotiations began to take place. _

_The NX ship got back her valuable crew members and the T'Harsans got to keep the Phasers, Communicators, The Universal Translator that translated their language, a small PADD, and a small generator. Their society quickly began to build off of what they learned from the information that the new technology contained. They went from having small huts to having three story homes in a matter of years. _

_Now, The T'Harsan society was very advanced. They even created new gadgets that Starfleet currently uses in its current operations. Not only that, but the Dilithium crystals also helped make it possible for Starfleet to build better warp engines that helped to contribute to faster ships at higher warp speeds. It was only fitting that T'Harus apply for admission into Starfleet._

_It was in the year of 2230 that T'Harus first put in the request to be admitted into the federation. As such, they felt it was appropriate simply because they have had long standing trade agreements with the Federation for more than thirty years. No one knew that it would take a while for T'Harus to join the federation. A civil war had broken out for ten years. More than 5 million lives were lost._

Jim knew that this was going to be an edgy mission. Not that many people spoke T'Harsan apart from Ensign Kirk. Not only that, but even fewer T'Harsans actually spoke English. With five minutes left to go until the meeting; Captain Kirk went back to reading the electronic document one last time. The senior staff began to arrive at the meeting one by one and took their respectful places around the long table.

_It wasn't until after the civil war that T'Harus resubmitted their request to join the Federation. The T'Harsan government admitted that the Civil War was indeed caused by a large faction of T'Harsan rebels who felt that less exposure from non-T'Harsan races was more beneficial to their society. The Royal Regiments acted upon these rebels and brought a quick end to the Rebel Faction after fifteen years of fighting. _

_The T'Harsan government exiled the Rebel Faction from T'Harus. In a matter of weeks, reconstruction began and life resumed. History books added new historical moments and the dates were recorded. The Civil War was now called: The Civil War of Dividedness. It lasted from 2233 to 2248. Nine years later, T'Harus resubmitted their formal request to Starfleet once their cities and populations had been rebuilt. _

_Now, T'Harus was experiencing a new threat: The Klingons. Rumors had been spreading for a while that Klingon's medical scientists had perfected a brain-washing technique that guaranteed obedience from any species. This technique would force various species to cooperate with the Klingons and complete any tasks that the Klingons forced them to complete. _

_To test this new finding: The Klingons decided that they would kidnap various T'Harsan miners, brainwash them, and send them back to the mines to start strikes. These brainwashed miners would think that the mining conditions were terrible. Recent intelligence thought that the mining accident that had caused severe planetary tremors was not an accident but an attack. _

_T'Harus immediately relayed this information to Starfleet who then dispatched their newest flagship: the USS Enterprise. Investigations are currently ongoing. _

_[End Document Details.]_

This was the second time that Jim had read the file. Now, he was angry that it did not tell him anything of true importance. It was mainly a historical file! He didn't know what the T'Harsans looked like! Not only that, but he had barely heard of T'Harus.

Jim knew from his past recent mission that when Starfleet kept information from him, bad things would result from the mission. He looked up at the clock. It was now time to conduct the meeting. It was then that Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Kirk had arrived at last.

Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Uhura took their respectful places at the long table. Ensign Kirk took the last seat at the end of the table.

* * *

><p>"We hereby begin our Senior Staff Meeting." Captain Kirk began. "At 21:51 Standard Earth Time; Starfleet Command receive a distress call from the planet: T'Harus. They reported that a recent collapsed mine has caused planetary seismic activity among the Planet's crust surrounding the collapsed mine. As such, they have reported mass casualties among the mining and civilian populations. So far, more than 22 earthquakes have been reported and have been classified as aftershocks ranging from 3.8 to 8.7 on the Planet's Richter Scale.<p>

When the Mine first collapsed; The T'Harsan Royal Regiment was called out to investigate the mining scene. It was there, that several military soldiers were attacked by various mining crew members.

Upon further investigation and multiple arrests, the Royal Regiment discovered that the Klingons had been kidnapping various mining crew members and brainwashed them before sending them back to the mines. These brainwashed mining crew members began to stage riots all throughout the various mining entrances; even as far as starting revolts.

The Royal Regiment informed the Royal Guard to transfer the message to the T'Harsan Government about the situations across the T'Harus. It was the T'Harsan Government who then decided to send a distress signal to Starfleet Command for immediate assistance on this matter.

It is with careful consideration amongst Starfleet Command members that Enterprise should be sent to T'Harus to handle this precarious mission. Not only that; Starfleet Command has also decided that T'Harus should be admitted to the Federation for their safety against the Klingons should the Klingon Empire decide to attack."

Kirk paused for a moment to gather some of his breath before continuing.

"Now, I have called all the senior officers as well as Ensign Kirk to this meeting so each of us can be informed of what is going on. I am going to ask each and everyone of you to please report your status updates from your assigned stations.

"Mr. Scott?" Mr. Kirk asked as he began the meeting.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"What is the status in Engineering?"

Scotty began to read his compiled report to the staff members in the meeting room. It took about five minutes to relay and it basically just stated that the Engineering crew was just a little short-handed since they were missing two crew members. Other than that, everything was in perfect report as he read the status of each major engineering component.

Then Captain Kirk asked Spock to relay his report. Mr. Spock told him that all science officers have been working diligently preparing their stations for their tasks that had been assigned to them once Enterprise had arrived at T'Harus. Each station had different tasks that ranged from investigating various scenes to the ship based on current mining conditions to analyzing various data of each earthquake and aftershock that has occurred since the mining incident.

"Dr. McCoy; what is the status on your department?"

Leonard began to relay information as well to the staff members about the updated inventory of medical supplies. The Triage Protocols that were already in place in preparation for their arrival as well as duty rosters for the medical staff for the first 120 hours after arriving on T'Harus. Once Leonard was finished, he looked at the two Kirks before speaking once again.

"Captain, I could like to assign Ensign Kirk to the Triage Staff Roster for the first two days. Her knowledge on Medicine and the T'Harsan language would be invaluable for my team to effectively treat any injured minors from the mining accident as well as civilians who had been injured from the seismic activity coming from their planet over the mine."

Captain Kirk looked at his half-sister and spoke to her directly.

"What is your opinion on this matter; Ensign Kirk?" Captain Kirk asked.

"I believe it would be more beneficial if I helped accompany the first away team until appropriate negotiations have been established. Only a few T'Harsan people within the T'Harsan Royal Family speak English.

When we first arrive to T'Harus; we will have to obtain orbital clearance before we are able to beam down to the surface. Then, we are to meet high ranking members of the Royal Guard who will direct us to the Royal Palace.

The Royal Guard speaks T'Harsan and T'Harsan only. Someone from our group will have to speak with the highest ranking Guard Member as we make our way to the Royal Palace as is customary on their planet. Failure to do so will result in an immediate departure from the planet.

Since, I can speak T'Harsan; it would helpful If I was the translator for our away team until Lieutenant Uhura becomes familiar with the T'Harsan language."

Every Senior Staff Member looked at Ensign Kirk. They were all astounded by how she was acting. It almost sounded like she was part Vulcan. Everything she said made sense; but didn't at the same time. No one aboard the Enterprise was familiar with the Introductory T'Harsan Protocols. You could see it in their eyes.

"Captain, I would have to agree with Ensign Kirk. Logically speaking; Ensign Kirk would be more beneficial if she spent the first day relaying information between the ship, and various crew members who will be on the Planet. She clearly knows a lot about T'Harus's culture and language."

Captain turned to Spock. "I agree with you Commander." Then Captain Kirk turned to Ensign Kirk. "Ensign; you will accompany my team down to the planet for a little while before Transferring over to the Triage Unit where Dr. McCoy will be while he helps sets up and prepares the necessary triage tent and various medical supplies."

"Yes Captain" Replied Ensign Kirk.

After Bones' report came Lieutenant Uhura's; followed by reports from Mr. Checkov and Mr. Sulu and the Security officer. They all relayed their status updates to the captain.

As the meeting came to a close, Captain Kirk spoke once more.

"Mr. Sulu? How long until we arrive at T'Harus?"

"Forty-one hours, captain." Mr. Sulu replied.

"Good. Good." Kirk mumbled to himself before speaking again. "Now; as we close out the meeting… I would like to remind each and everyone one of you to inform the crew members who report to you. Tell them ONLY the most important details. Some of the information from this meeting should remain confidential until further notice."

"Meeting has been dismissed." Said Captain Kirk as he stood up from his seat to leave Meeting Room Two. All the Senior Officers stood up as well and left the room. Just as Ensign Kirk was about to leave, the Captain called out to her.

"Yes, Captain Kirk?" Replied Ensign Kirk once everyone had left the room.

"Ensign, have you been to the Quartermaster yet for you room accommodation?"

"No Sir. I haven't. I have been busy helping Lieutenant Uhura send departure notices until the ship left the docking station; followed by working the first Security Shift until the Meeting had been called."

"I see…" Replied Kirk. "Well then, go to the Quartermaster so that you can get your room assignment. Be sure to inform him that you are to have a private room; Captain's orders."

"Yes sir. Will do, Sir." Replied Lillian as she turned to leave the room.

"Oh; and Lillian?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Call me Jim. When it's just you or me, when we are off duty, or when you are around the Senior Staff."

"Yes, Jim." Replied Lillian as she turned to take her leave once again from Meeting Room Two.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update. I lost my internet connection for a little while. Here is chapter five of this story. It's a slow chapter - more of a filler chapter as the story continues to evolve with each chapter that is posted. Hope you enjoy!<p>

I plan on describing more T'Harsan cultural situations. It's fun comming up with a new race of people. I rather enjoyed it for this chapter! I'll also be adding some chapters soon in Lillian and Kirk's POV. Not just third person. Make sure you pay close attention to the next 7 or so chapters... I wont be telling you whose POV it is from. You'll have to figure it out yourselves from the clue's provided! Hehe.

I also want to thank MistyToryRabiyah for signing on as my Beta Reader. Hopefully, my grammatical mistakes wern't too crazy for you!

- Little-Dhamphir


End file.
